


strawberry scones and coffee shops

by louiscentric



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drabble, M/M, eleanor is a picky customer and louis hates her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louiscentric/pseuds/louiscentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"thanks, louis."</em>
</p><p> <em>"um, how did you -," harry cuts him off by pointing to his name badge on his shirt, "oh."</em></p><p> <em>harry laughs, and louis want to die.</em></p><p> <em>"'m, harry, but you can call me anytime"</em></p><p> <em>louis blushes, and he's desperately searching for his a-game.</em></p><p> <em>"how am i suppose to call you, if i don't have your number," he winks and harry's laugh fill his ears, and he's pretty sure the comeback was lame but he earned a laugh, so, he counts it as a win.</em></p><p> </p><p>or the one where louis works at a coffee shop and a curly haired boy comes in one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	strawberry scones and coffee shops

**Author's Note:**

> i'm terrible.

the funny part is that louis doesn't even like coffee.

he _hates_ coffee, actually.

but, that obviously didn't stop him from working at a bloody coffee shop, that pays medium wage, and has elder fart lingering in the air  _every_   single day. likewise, he needs the job in order to meet his half of the bill for his shared flat with zayn and to pay off uni funds at the end of year. so, sadly, louis has to put up with the stench and the picky customers with their long orders.

the bell chimes, and louis glances up to see Eleanor, and _god_ he hates her. she's a regular but she always has a different order and each time it's something extreme and he's not even sure that it's safe for him to make, especially, considering that he barely knows how to fucking work the mixer. 

"hi louis! can i have a vanilla bean frap, triple-blended, extra whip cream, upside-down, and caramel around the cup?"

_this bitch.._

"coming right up," he smiles but he's most certain that it came out as a grimace.

louis rolls his eyes, and inserts the premade vanilla bean in the mixer and presses start. he's not exactly sure what she meant by  _triple-blended,_ and he's not going to ask because that will seem unprofessional, so, he'll just wait for three minutes and see what happens.

the bells chimes, again, signaling another customer, louis glances up from behind the counter and _oh._

he doesn't know if he should be ogling so openly but he can't look away because he's fit, and his nipples poke out from beneath his shirt and louis is so close to pouncing on him, s _o close._

he finally looks up and catches louis' eyes and grins, it's so bright and louis feels light-headed.

louis smiles back and quickly turns around to pour eleanor's frap in a plastic cup, he adds the whip and the caramel, and gives it to her and collects his pounds.

eleanor quickly leaves and now it's just him and a really, really fit boy, and louis' palms are sweating.

he sits down on a the bar chair and gives him a obvious once-over over the counter, and louis' legs are about to give out, _shit_.

"do you have any scones," his voice dripped slowly like honey and chocolate and louis wants to swim in it.

''yeah, strawberry or chocolate?"

"strawberry would be _lovely_."

louis grabs the strawberry scone from the heating shield, and hands it to him. his fingers lightly brushing his and he's quite certain he feels a spark but it's most likely his sexual frustration fucking with him.

"thanks, louis."

"um, how did you -," harry cuts him off by pointing to his name badge on his shirt, "oh."

harry laughs, and louis want to die.

"'m, harry, but you can call me anytime" louis blushes, and he's desperately searching for his a-game.

"how am i suppose to call you, if i don't have your number," he winks and harry's laugh fill his ears, and he's pretty sure the comeback was lame but he earned a laugh, so, he counts it as a win.

harry pulls out his phone and hands it to louis, "put your number in."

he grabs it and puts his number, and if he puts his name it as _Hot barista from the Coffee Shop,_ no one needs to know expect him and Harry.

he hands it back, and harry catches his fingers and pulls him in, and whispers "i'll see you around, louis," and with that he walks out the door.

-

when he gets home later that night, his phone vibrates twice, and he pulls it out.

**i think you owe me a date, hot barista from the coffee shop? xx**

next one reads,

**text me when your shift is over tomorrow and i'll pick you up and we can have a stroll in the park xx**

louis blushes brightly and he's doesn't quite mind working at the shop tomorrow as long as there's a curly haired boy waiting for him after.


End file.
